


X-Men/Sesame Street doodle #3

by ratcreature



Series: Mutants on Sesame Street [3]
Category: Sesame Street (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Doodles, Duet, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank and Kermit sing a duet about how it's not easy to be green or blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men/Sesame Street doodle #3

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
